1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data compression in testing systems performing measurements involving a probability density function. In particular, it relates to an algorithm for supplying information in a similar manner to the mechanical effect of a centrifuge.
2. Description of Related Art
Several U.S. Patents treat the application of Fisher information to measure a set of parameters. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,710 B1 of Heavens, which applies the use of a Fisher matrix for determining a set of parameters {⊖a}. However, none of them appear to deal with “morphing” a probability density as in the present invention, or calculating the Fisher information of the new density. Generally lateral reduction discussed in this invention is not appropriate to the prior disclosures since there is no probability density related to these parameters, although in some cases this property may be arranged by weighting of different densities.
Earlier methods for dealing with data compression can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,650 by Lempel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,746 by Miller et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,302 by Welch.
There are also excellent papers (Migliavacca et al. 2002, Gunawan et al. 2004 and Gustavsson 2003) that develop mathematical models of centrifuge, consolidation, or sedimentation process. However, it is not apparent how such models would apply to the general case of a possibly-abstract probability density.